As the use of personal computers and other business and personal electronic devices proliferates, and as the population becomes more and more computer literate, the necessity of computer security becomes more and more significant. Personal and business computers are often situated in physical locations where access to the computer cannot be completely controlled. In the past, sensitive information was typically stored in a filing cabinet which could be locked when the custodian was absent. When computers initially became prevalent, they were large machines housed in separate rooms and accessible only to those with specialized knowledge, making security more or less inherent in the cumbersome nature of the large computer systems.
Now, however, sensitive information is typically resident in the hard disk of a desktop computer, such computers can be accessed by many people with knowledge of standard computer software, and the security of such information is more difficult to maintain. Many of today's high tech products have removable components that are valuable in terms of material cost and/or the data that is contain therein. To reduce the risk of theft of these valuable components such as microprocessors, memories, modems, hard discs, data cartridges, and so on, there are products on the market to lock the covers of computer or electronic devices and the chassis or to secure the device to a secure or permanent object, such as a large desk. The most common solution is a tumbler keylock that is permanently attached to a cover of a device.
However, the degree of security required for a particular computer or electronic device depends upon the environment that the computer is placed in and the permanent keylock solution is an unnecessary expense for those who do not require a secured computer. Also, for a manufacturer to customize the built-in tumbler keylock based on each customer's requirements is a costly and complicated task. The alternative to the keylock is a paddle lock which requires a product to have a specially designed tabs to attach the lock. However, it is also not desirable to have tabs protruding from the product when one has no use for a secured computer.
One of the more popular solutions on the market today is a Kensington Micro Saver Security System, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,752, which is incorporated herein for all that it teaches and discloses. The Kensington Micro Saver Security System is primarily designed to secure portable computers to a secured object only requiring a computer to have a small slot where an end of the locking mechanism extends into and locks the computer upon turning a key. However, this locking mechanism is designed with an attached cable to secure the computer to a larger, more stationary object, and when it is unlocked, it is no longer attached to the computer, similar to a paddle lock.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a lock that may be inserted into a standardized locking aperture in the cover of a computer or other electronic device to secure the cover to the chassis of the computer or device to prevent unauthorized access to the internal components of the computer or electronic device. It would further be desirable for the lock to be easily installed by the end user as the end user finds the need for additional security, rather than having the locking mechanism routinely installed by the factory with the additional cost added to all computers. Further, it would be advantageous for the locking mechanism to be removably attached to the outer cover of the computer or electronic device, so that the locking mechanism may be removed and reused with a different computer or electronic device as the device is replaced, upgraded, etc. or as security needs change.